Secrets
by GerdyGertha
Summary: *This is not related to EHS* She gives me a short nod and stands up before heading to our bedroom. A minute later she comes out in a short skirt, a silky looking sweater thing and heels. She never wears heels. She bends over the back of the couch and kisses my cheek. "Don't wait up. I love you." "I love you, too."


**Author's Note: Heyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy everybody! It's me! I've only been gone for like a million years. I have one reason: school. Seriously. Senior year should be renamed let's-kick-their-asses-so-hard-they-can't-get-up. Ugh. Anyways, randomly wrote this little number out of nowhere – while procrastinating an essay of course – and thought I'd better post** _ **something**_ **. This is not related to EHS at all.  
I hope you enjoy this one-shot and that you don't hate me, because I love you!  
Leave a review and let me know what you think. I definitely want to hear it.  
-GerdyGertha**

 **Tobias**

 _ **Present**_

Tris Prior was the light in my life. My whole existence revolved around her.

What a vulnerable place to be.

I gave her more love than I ever thought I was capable of producing. She took it all and soaked herself in it.

She told me hundreds of times how much she loved me. How much she wanted a life with me. How I was "it" for her.

And I believed every damn word.

 _ **One Week Before Present**_

"How was your day, babe?" I ask as she sits down next to me on the couch.

"Meh," she sighs. "It was okay. A couple of my clients didn't show up so it was a pretty slow day." Tris is a therapist and her practice is well known in the city, but the topic seems boring to her, so I change it. "What should we make for dinner?"

She sucks in a slight breath. "Actually, Christina is having a... um... girls night tonight. I'm going over to her place after I change." I'm sure my eyes are narrowing. She rarely lies. "She said work has just been crazy and she needs to take a load off."

I nod my head. I can't accuse her of lying. "Okay, well have fun."

She gives me a short nod and stands up before heading to our bedroom. A minute later she comes out in a short skirt, a silky looking sweater thing and heels. She never wears heels.

She bends over the back of the couch and kisses my cheek. "Don't wait up. I love you."

"I love you, too."

I wake up and reach across the bed for Tris. I pull her closer to me and she sighs.

"Good morning, love." Her eyes fly open and she turns to face me.

"Oh God," she says, breathing heavily.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, nothing. You just startled me." _What?_

"Oh, I'm sorry." I take my arms off of her and she climbs out of bed.

"It's fine, Tobias."

I watch her walk into the bathroom and shut the door behind her, leaving me confused as hell. I've woken up with her like that every day for months.

I hear the sink turn on full blast just before I hear the toilet seat being lifted. _What the hell?!_

I go to the door and knock. "Tris? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't come in," she says through a cough. Or maybe a gag, I can't tell.

"Tris? Are you sick?"

"I said I'm fine, Tobias!" she says louder.

 _Fine._ I put on some jeans and a shirt before leaving the bedroom.

I turn on the Saturday morning news while I wait for her to come out.

I hear her feet on the hardwood and I turn around to see her walking in with a blanket wrapped around her. My anger dissipates when I see how pale she is.

I make room on the couch for her and she snuggles into my side. "I'm sorry, Tobias."

"Just tell me if you're okay."

"I'm okay."

"Okay."

 _ **Three Days Before Present**_

I sit in the living room waiting for Tris to come home. Who stays out until one in the morning on a Tuesday? Not Tris.

I stare at the clock and watch as it goes from one to two.

"Tobias," a gentle voice says. "Tobias, wake up." I open my eyes to find Tris sitting next to me. "Why did you sleep on the couch?"

That seems unimportant right now. "When did you get home?"

She looks down at her lap before looking up and staring me in the eye. "I never left, honey. I just woke up and found you out here." _What?_ "You must have fallen asleep watching a movie or something."

"No. No, I was waiting for you to get home. It was two in the morning..." God I'm so confused.

"Tobias, I went to bed at nine, remember?" _No._ "I kissed you goodnight." _No._

"No, you went out to a work dinner." She shakes her head. "Didn't you?"

"Pretty vivid dream you had, baby." She laughs lightly as I shake my head. That was a pretty vivid dream.

 _ **Two Days Before Present**_

I load up the washing machine while Tris cooks dinner. I check the pockets of my jeans to check for loose money or anything before I throw them in. I pick up a pair of Tris' jeans and check those too. I feel a piece of paper and I pull it out.

A receipt for a restaurant from last night. Someone ordered pasta and a salad and a lot to drink. _What the fuck_.

"Tris?" I call out.

She comes into the laundry room, wiping her hands on a towel. "Yeah?"

I hold up the receipt between two fingers. "What the hell is this?"

She just stares at me in shock. "It's not mine."

I take a closer look and examine the card number. "Really? Because those are the last four digits of your credit card and it says your name on it." Her beautiful eyes widen even more. "Why did you just lie right to my face?"

She shakes her head. "I don't know," she says so quietly it is almost a whisper. "I didn't want you to know I stayed out that late."

"Who were you with?"

"A client," she says. "He wanted an extra session."

 _He?!_ "Since when do you have late night-early morning dinner and drinks with _clients_?" I can't stop the anger coming through my teeth.

"He needed extra help and I needed dinner."

I shake my head and turn around. "Whatever, Tris." I crumple up the receipt and drop it on the floor.

I hear her take a step. "Tobias-"

"Just leave me alone."

I rarely doubt her, but something inside of me is flashing a bright red warning light. This is not right.

 _ **One Day Before Present**_

Tris stumbles in the house and I flick on the lights as I hear her keys drop onto the counter.

"Oh shit," she gasps, putting her hand over her heart. "What are you doing?" she demands.

"What the fuck are _you_ doing? It's three in the morning, Tris!" I say, accidentally being a little louder than I intended.

"Uh, Christina wanted to talk," she says. She walks past me and something sticks out. Something _smells._ I grab her arm to stop her from walking past me. "Hey!" I lean into her and take a deep breath. "What the fuck are you doing, Tobias?"

"Why do you stink like cologne, Tris?"

She rolls her eyes. "It's probably just yours, calm down, Tobias."

I look straight into her eyes. "Do not lie to me, Tris."

Her eyes soften and she shakes her head. "I'm not." She shakes out of my grasp and goes into our bedroom.

I shut the living room lights off and follow her inside. "Tris," I say as she peels her tight shirt off.

"What do you want, Tobias? To vaguely accuse me of more shit?" she snaps.

"I didn't accuse you of anything."

"You keep saying I'm lying to you. I'm not-" Her words stop abruptly and she runs into the bathroom with her hand over her mouth. I watch as her knees hit the tile and she throws the lid of the toilet open.

I sit on the floor next to her as she heaves into the bowl. I gather her hair behind her and rub her back. _Why the fuck is she so sick?_ This is the second time.

She finally finishes and stands up. "Tris, please talk to me."

"I'm fine."

I shake my head and go into our bedroom, leaving her to clean up herself.

 _ **Present**_

My eyes open and I look over to see Tris' side of the bed vacant. I sit up and look at the time. 10:23 AM. Next to my clock sits a note.

 _Tobias,_

 _I had to go into the office to speak with a client._

 _Tris_

Seriously? That's it? Something tells me that this note is bullshit just like the past week has been. Every damn day she has given me reasons to doubt her.

I get out of bed and get ready for what I am about to do. I'm done taking her lies.

I pull up to the building where Tris' office is. I make my way to the second floor and take out the key to her door. I stop when I hear voices from inside. They are muffled and I can't hear what they're saying, but there are definitely two of them and one of them is definitely Tris.

I knock and there is silence on the other side of the door. I quickly put my key in and turn the lock.

 _ **Nine Months Later**_

Tris Prior was the light in my life. My whole existence revolved around her.

What a vulnerable place to be.

I gave her more love than I ever thought I was capable of producing. She took it all and soaked herself in it.

She told me hundreds of times how much she loved me. How much she wanted a life with me. How I was "it" for her.

And I believed every damn word.

And I wasn't her only victim.

And now I'm left with this tiny, pink bundle. A piece of her I didn't know I had. A piece I didn't want.

 **Author's Note: (** **The** _ **Nine Months Later**_ **title got lost in editing. It's fixed now. Sorry for any confusion! My bad!)**

 **I mean for the ending to be vague... use your imagination ;):)**

 **Please review!  
I love you guys and I missed you. No clue when I'll be back again.  
-GerdyGertha**


End file.
